Rumor
by donichikon
Summary: AU-ish. Quinn Fabray wants Rachel Berry. Charlie Munro wants Quinn Fabray. Rachel Berry is well, unaware of anything that's going on. For now. Read & Review
1. Rachel Berry and Charlie Munro

**AN: So this is the result of ultimate boredom on a Friday night at home. Hope you enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review at the end. Both compliments and flames will be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Glee or Glee itself. Nothing belongs to me but Charlie Munro**

**Rumor**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel Berry and Charlie Munro**

Quinn Fabray was the head bitch in charge of William McKinley High School. And what the head bitch wants, the head bitch gets. What Quinn wanted the most right now was Rachel Barbara Berry. If you knew anything about Quinn Fabray you'd think that this was the end of the world.

You see, Quinn and Rachel aren't exactly the closest of friends. As a matter of fact Quinn used to hate Rachel with a burning passion. But now she _wants_ her with a burning passion. No one really knows when the transition happened, not even Quinn. She just seemed to cross the thin line between love and hate at some point in time and everything just snapped.

She started staring at Rachel talking to Rachel more often, hearing only Rachel's voice during Glee rehearsals and staring at her oh so _exposed_ legs due to her attraction to wearing miniskirts and knee high socks to school. There'd been moments wherein she'd stare and bite her lower lip in desire until Santana would slap her back into reality. Literally. Quinn's pretty sure her cheek would bruise from all of Santana's painful wake up calls.

Right now she was staring again. Seated at a cafeteria table with Santana and Brittany, looking across the cafeteria and right at Rachel. She was laughing with Tina and Artie and Quinn couldn't help but smile. She's sure Rachel looked back at her at some point, but just for a moment.

"Quinn. Fabray. Quinn. _Quinn. _**Quinn! **Damn it Tubbers wake up!" followed by a smack to the face. Quinn winced at the sting left by Santana's right palm.

"Shit Santana! Why can't you just nudge me like a normal person?" Quinn said rubbing her now red cheek.

"It's not my fault you keep drooling over RuPaul! You and your fuckin' obsession is disgusting." The Latina replied while crossing her arms.

"Aww, come on S. You used to give me eyes like that all the time and look where we are now." Brittany butted in, playing with Santana's hair.

Quinn stared at her two friends with envy. They weren't exactly dating but they were definitely more than just friends. They've been screwing each other, constantly. And Quinn was jealous of what they had. She just scoffed at their fuck buddy relationship and looked back at Rachel's general direction. Quinn sighed, the well spoken diva was gone and she turned back to face her friends.

"You should just tell her already Q. I'm sure Rachel likes you back and would be more than willing to be your girlfriend." Brittany said letting go of Santana's hair and holding Quinn's hand for comfort.

"How can you possibly know that B? I don't even know if she's..."

"Gay? She has _two_ gay dads Quinn. I'm sure she's open to dating girls." Santana said like it was a matter of fact.

The blonde ex-cheerio scoffed at her Latina friend for being so confident about her theories when she had no proof whatsoever. Brittany suddenly had a knowing excited look and whispered something into Santana's ear. The Latina suddenly has an evil smirk plastered on her face and Quinn can't help but feel a little bit nervous at their exchange.

"What is she telling you?" Quinn asks right before Brittany pulls away from Santana's ear.

"We are gonna start a rumor Q." Brittany informs her. Quinn's eyebrow arches in confusion and Brittany just giggles at her.

"What B is trying to say is that we're gonna start a rumor about you liking RuPaul. That way we can fish for her reaction without actually telling her anything. Got it?" Santana explains.

Quinn's eyes widen in realization and she grins at their Dutch blonde friend. It was a great idea and she's amazed since this sort of thing almost never comes from Brittany.

"Brittany you are a genius!" Quinn says getting up and hugging Brittany from across the table. Brittany laughs at how cute Quinn was being and just mutters a thank you before breaking free from the hug.

"So when are you guys gonna initiate the plan?" Quinn asks her two friends. Santana just smirks at her and shows her cell phone's screen that read "Message Sent!"

"We already started." She says simply. Brittany nods afterwards and shows her phone that read the same thing on the screen. Quinn squeaks because she's partially nervous because that meant more people would know about her sexuality and partially excited because she wanted to know what Rachel thought. She decided that she's just excited, who cares about what the kids of WMHS thought? They're just a bunch of Lima Losers anyway.

The following day, the results of Santana and Brittany's texts are extremely obvious. Every student Quinn passed by would see her then whisper things that no one could hear then just stare at her until she was out of eyeshot.

She finds her two cheerio friends and they greet her with triumphant grins. Quinn just smiles back and shrugs when a well know lesbian student from their school smiles at her.

"Looks like Brit and I's texts worked. A whole lot of people think you've gone bisexual and soon enough Man Hands will find out too. Judging by how she talks to Kurt and Mercedes, it won't be long 'til the plan goes into full motion." Santana says before closing her locker doors.

Brittany starts excitedly clapping and beams at her fellow blonde friend. Quinn laughs at her silly antics and opens her own locker to get ready for her first class.

She can't believe how much reactions she's gotten all day. A bunch of smug looks from guys who are just as perverted as Puck, a few disgusted looks from girls, and a lot of kind looks from WMHS' most know lesbian as previously mentioned. Her name was Charlotte Munro, better known as Charlie. She was originally from the UK until she moved to Lima, Ohio with her parents and started going to McKinley. When she first came to McKinley, no one would've guessed that she was a lesbian. She had long dark red hair and dark gray eyes. She dressed in skirts, baby tees, cardigans and skinny jeans and actually wore make up. She was far from a stereotypical 'dyke' as the guys it. Now in her Senior year, she was pretty used to it. She was actually a very girly, happy go lucky British girl.

Charlie was very open about her sexuality and not everyone accepted this. Of course a lot of girls grew nervous around her while guys just ignored her, or worse; gave her slushy facials. Until she fought back one day and poor Karofsky never knew what hit him. Apparently she was a serious cricket player and all that training was her source of power.

She approached Quinn before English class hoping to be able to talk to her. Luckily their teacher was late today and Quinn came to class early. When Charlie walked into the room Quinn was already seated, scribbling something into her notebook. She smirked and walked across the room and stood next to Quinn's desk, looking down at her.

"'Ello!" Charlie greeted cheerfully towards Quinn. Quinn didn't even look up from her notebook and continued scribbling. The British student's eyes furrowed at this, she'd never been ignored before. She huffed and repeated her greeting. Still nothing. She sighed and then smiled before trying a different approach.

"You're Quinn Fabray right? Head Bitch in Charge for the sophomores?" She asked trying to sound like she wasn't sure as much as she could. The blonde ex-cheerio then looked up at her and closed her notes before smiling and nodding.

"Well I'm Charlotte Munro. You can call me Charlie." The brit said introducing herself and holding her hand out.

Quinn just smiled and shook her hand to be polite before opening her notebook again, planning to scribble even more. Charlie looked at the seat next to Quinn seeing that there were things in it but no person. She grabbed the bags placed on the desk and placed it a few steps away and on the floor. She sat down and faced Quinn before beginning small talk.

"So is it true?" Charlie asked curiously. She really needed a confirmation about the texts from Santana and Brittany that spread through McKinley like a virus. Quinn looked up from her notes again and arched an eyebrow at the redhead.

"What're you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me that you're not aware about the rumors going around about you?"

"Oh. That. Uh…" Quinn lengthened her thinking noise, trying to kill time and maybe Charlie's curiosity.

Karofsky then walked into the scene and saw his duffel bag and backpack on the floor. He flared his nostrils and glared right at Charlie. He stomped towards her and towered over the girl who was currently seated on his desk.

"Get out of my seat, dyke." Karofsky said threateningly. Charlie merely snickered and shook her head at him, completely unfazed. The football brute's fists clenched before he grabbed the British girl by the collar of her plaid blouse and lifted her to be at his eye level.

"I _said_ get out of my seat!" he repeated, his horrible breath seeping into Charlie's sense. She coughed at the stench before spitting into his face. This caused the bully to drop her immediately and yell in surprise. He started swiping her spit off of his eyes but he wasn't able to regain sight quickly enough. His temporary blindness gave Charlie enough time to grab him by the shoulders and knee him right in the crotch.

He screamed loudly, his voice going high as he did so. He immediately held onto his damaged goods and fell to the floor in fetal position. The whole class laughed at the scene, seeing Karofsky's face covered in saliva, holding onto his crotch like it was for his dear life. Charlie just straightened her collar and looked back at Quinn whose jaw was dropped the whole time.

She smirked at Quinn before sending her a wink which made the blonde turn pink and look away from the confident red head. Just then their English teacher walked in and gasped at the sight of the football player on the floor who was now tearing up and still groaning.

"I'm gonna get you for this Munro!" Karofsky shouted before getting up and wiping his eyes with his football jacket's sleeve. He was still walking strangely and the English teacher asked for him to go to the nurse's office and demanded that Charlie head straight to Figgin's office.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch Quinn. It was nice talking with you." The red head said while gathering her belongings.

Charlie then walked away from Quinn and out the room. Quinn on the other hand was still shocked at everything that had just happened. Since when was Charlie Munro interested in her? She couldn't tell if she should be flattered or freaked out. Flattered because it was Charlie Munro, a really hot British red head and freaked out because it was Charlie Munro who was known for being one of the most stubborn people known.

After English class, Quinn walked to her locker relieved to see Santana there. She tapped the Latina's shoulder and looked at her nervously.

"Hey, Fabray. What's up? You have Chem with me next." The brunette said.

"I think Charlie Munro likes me." Quinn replied. The Latina just stared at her with a raised eyebrow and then laughed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Santana said before adjusting her bag's strap. Quinn's mouth gaped again as she slapped her frenemy's arm.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she loudly and angrily asked. Santana yelped at the unexpected slap and glared at the blonde. She hit her back then pointed at her warningly before Quinn could retaliate with another hit.

"I thought it was obvious. _Dios Mio_, you really are blind. She's been staring at you for _ages_. And It's not like it matters anyway. You're way too hung up on Treasure Trail anyway." Santana explained.

"But still! She makes a very viable plan B. In case you know, Rachel isn't an option for plan A." Quinn answered. Santana smirked at her then started walking towards Chemistry class with the blonde.

"Looks like someone has the hots for Munro. Well now you know, and have someone to fall back on in case Berry crushes you. Which I'm still sure she won't."

Quinn just nodded at her Santana and contemplated things as she continued her way to the Lab. Things were a lot more confusing with Charlie in the picture. Quinn likes Rachel. Charlie likes Quinn. Quinn is sorta has the hots for Charlie. She still wants Rachel Barbara Berry more, but maybe Charlie Munro could change her mind.

**AN: Well that's the end of Chapter 1. I don't really know how long this fic is going to be but I don't think it's going further than 3 Chapters. But who knows, fate has its way of changing things. Please review! **


	2. Phone Number

**AN: So this is Chapter 2 of Rumor. Review after reading please~**

**Chapter 2**

**Phone Number**

Rachel Barbara Berry was perplexed. She had been stretching for Gym class when her Glee club teammates Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel had just informed her with something she never would have expected.

"Hey Rachel I heard something about you today." Mercedes said.

"Apparently it involves Quinn as well." Kurt continued. Rachel's attention was already caught by the fact that something about her was being spread in school, but now she was all ears for what they had to say because Quinn was in the picture. The duo dragged Rachel onto a nearby bench and asked her to sit down before proceeding with what they were going to tell her.

"So what is it?" Rachel asked crossing her legs. Mercedes looked around for anyone that might have been listening and nudged Kurt for him to answer.

"Oh. There's been a rumor going around that Quinn is bisexual and likes you." Kurt informed the vertically challenged diva. Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the information. Mercedes let out a small chuckle before taking out a cell phone and snapping a picture of the girl's priceless reaction.

"Hey! You better delete that Mercedes. And there's no way in hell that's true Kurt. There have never been any signs or evidence that Quinn even is bisexual. Not that I think it's wrong or anything, I mean having two gay dads has made me very open minded to a lot of things. And even if Quinn _was_ bisexual I doubt she'd like _me_ of all people. She only speaks to me when we're in Glee and the occasional hallway small talk. I don't thin-" The brunette rambled until she was interrupted by Mercedes grabbing her face and squishing her cheeks.

"Damn it girl you talk too much. You really need to work on that. And besides it's just a rumor Rachel. No confirmation of anything."

"Hold on Cedes, this rumor might actually be onto something. I mean I've seen Quinn look at little miss Broadway over here during rehearsals." Kurt declared. The two divas looked at him with confused looks and he just shrugged at the both of them and checked out his nails. Mercedes crossed her arms and stared at her gay best friend until he stopped staring at his nails and looked back up at them.

"Oh you wanted me to elaborate. I'm sorry. Well there have just been times wherein Quinn would be staring at Rachel's legs when we're in Glee. You wear hideous but dangerously short skirts you know."

Rachel gasped at his typical insult of her clothing and gave him an offended look wherein she got a smirk in return.

"That makes things interesting then. Quinn Fabray might actually have the hots for Rachel Berry. Imagine what chaos this would bring to McKinley. Not to mention Charlie Munro's being pining Quinn ever since things were over between her and Finn and Puck."

It was true actually. It had been nearly a month since Quinn had given up Beth and she was still single. Everyone was surprised that she didn't star dating Puck or went after Finn again, but she had notable reasons.

Rachel was of course, open to dating girls. She's never dated a girl before but there's a first for everything. After all, Quinn was very attractive and had started talking to her just a little bit more. She also stopped the insults. "Man Hands" and "Treasure Trail" had become plain "Berry"

The Gym teacher walked into class and told everyone to gather. Rachel was too distracted by her thoughts to see the red ball flying towards her when they played dodge ball.

At lunch, Quinn was sitting alone at a table waiting for Santana and Brittany to arrive. She was picking at her fettuccini alfredo when she felt and heard someone sit down across her.

"Took you guys long enough. Santana do you have any notes for Alge-" she paused when she looked up. It was none other than Charlie. The redhead girl smiled and waved lightly at her.

"Hi Quinn. Told you I'd see you at lunch. Would it be alright if I sat here?" Charlie greeted. Quinn just mumbled a hi and nodded at her. They ate together in an awkward silence until the blonde decided to finally break it.

"Why are you here? Don't you have other people to eat with?" Charlie took a sip from her soda then looked at Quinn with a smile.

"I'm sorry. Do you not want me here? I'll leave if you want me to." The redhead said before getting up and taking her tray.

"No! No. It's fine. I was just curious since you've never actually spoken to me before, until earlier today."

The redhead smiled and sat back down. She gave Quinn another wink and took a bite from her slice of cake.

"I just wanted to be acquainted with more people before I graduate. I haven't done much here in McKinley." Quinn scoffed and snickered at her explanation before rolling her eyes. The British girl arched an eyebrow at the blonde's reaction.

"Why did you chuckle? Is there something wrong with that I said?" She asked with a smug tone.

"Oh no. It's just that everyone in this school should know that you've done more than _much_ at McKinley. You've got quite the reputation around here." The ex-cheerio replied.

The other girl raised an eyebrow at her and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Oh really? Enlighten me, Miss Fabray." She challenged.

"Whatever. As if you need me to tell you what everyone's talked about; Captain of the softball team, guitarist, straight A's. I don't even think that's everything."

"You forgot to mention lesbian chick that dated three girls, slept with more and kicked Karofksy's ass." Charlie added, leaning back on her seat.

Quinn choked on her iced tea and looked at the redhead with a sullen expression. The redhead just smiled at her and took another bite of cake.

"I mean it's alright if you think I'm a horrible person or something. Your reputation does that to you. You should know." Her tone became less cheerful and Quinn easily noticed. She took hold of the girl's hand reassuringly and smiled.

"I do know. And I don't think you're a horrible person." Charlie squeezed her hand back and said a soft thank you.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this Friday. You know, as new friends." The British girl offered.

"I'll see if I can. I'll tell you later alright? Give me your number so I can call you." Charlie nodded and took out a pen from her pocket. She scribbled her phone number on a napkin and handed it to the blonde.

Quinn looked up to see Santana and Brittany walking in the cafeteria pinkies linked. Santana felt her gaze and looked at Quinn with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. She nudged Brittany and nodded towards them. Brittany smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Quinn blush.

"Hey Q, Charlie." Santana said. Charlie greeted her with a nod and Quinn waved, letting go of Charlie's hand.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Brittany asked taking a seat next to her fellow blonde.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave. It was nice talking to you Quinn. You guys too." Charlie bid goodbye before gathering her cafeteria tray and walked away.

Santana took the now gone girl's seat and arched her eyebrows at Quinn expectantly. Quinn looked at her with a slightly warning look.

"So Quinn, since when have you been friends with Charlie?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Since this morning in English class. She pretty much kicked Karofsky's ass right in front of me. It was intense."

Brittany snuck a hand into Quinn's jacket and grabbed the napkin out of it. Brittany snickered and handed the napkin to Santana and Quinn gasped at what she had done.

"Hey! Give that back!" Quinn said trying to grab it from the Latina. Santana was quick dodge her hand and take a look at the paper.

"Ooh. What's this Q? "555-0519 Call me."" Santana read.

"I think it's Charlie's number S." Brittany said taking the paper. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and immediately grabbed the paper from out of her hands.

"We might go out as friends this Friday. I told her I'd call her to tell her if I could go." Quinn informed, pocketing the napkin.

"As friends? For now." Santana replied smugly. Quinn just rolled her eyes at the Latina and continued eating her lunch. Brittany hooked onto Quinn's arm and leaned on her shoulder. She sighed sadly and Quinn arched an eyebrow and Santana.

"What's wrong B?" Santana asked curiously.

"It's nothing. I was just rooting for Rachel. But Charlie's cute too." Brittany answered.

"I still like Rachel, B. I just wanna make friends with Charlie too since she's been so nice. And who knows, if Rachel turns me down Charlie would make a great option." Quinn informed her.

Brittany just nodded and gave Quinn's arm a squeeze. Things just became a lot more confusing. She'd have to tell Rachel about her feelings soon and know what she thinks. Once she does that, everything would become just a little bit simpler. At least she only hoped it would.

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter two. I think I was a bit lazy with this one though. Television is distracting. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Review please. **


	3. Rumor

**AN: Hey~ Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I assure you they are all very well appreciated. I read every single one of them and I'll take up your advice. :D So I hope you enjoy Chapter Three. Review after reading! This chapter is very filled with Faberry~**

**Chapter 3**

**Rumor**

Today started out like every other for Rachel Berry. She had gotten up early, done her morning workout routine, and had gone to school; until she walked in to see Quinn Fabray standing by her locker door. She sucked in a deep breath and walked towards her locker with a bright, slightly nervous smile on her face.

"Hey, Berry." Quinn greeted softly. Rachel jumped a bit then mumbled a small hello and retrieved her books from her locker. Quinn started shifting her eyes awkwardly and biting her lip. Rachel closed her locker door and raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. Just as Quinn was about to say something, Rachel interrupted her with a question.

"Is there something you need Quinn? You seem distracted." Rachel said with a concerned look.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could walk to class with me. We both have Algebra for first period today." She offered with a smile. Rachel accepted the suggestion and started walking towards their classroom. Quinn followed after her, staying at a distance that was at least a foot away from Rachel.

"You don't have to walk so far away from me Quinn. You can just walk next to me. Or do you not want to be seen walking with me? Because I perfectly understand why you would do that but I just wanted you to know that it would be alright."

Quinn just looked at her with a sad expression. She thought that she was embarrassed to be around her? She walked a few steps closer and stayed next to Rachel. The diva smiled and continued smiling until she saw Azimio and Karofsky walking towards them, 18oz slushies in their hands. Rachel closed her eyes in scared anticipation, waiting for the spike of cold corn syrup on her skin and in her eyes but it never happened. She heard a few whispers and the two football players high fiving then laughing. She opened her eyes to look at what had just happened and she could see Quinn standing in front of her. Her hair, face and clothes covered in cherry and grape slush. She gasped and grabbed the ex-cheerio's wrist, taking her to the nearest bathroom.

"You're lucky I always have an emergency slushy kit in my backpack Quinn. I have shampoo, soap, towels and extra clothes." Rachel informed, placing a small chair in front of a sink. Luckily enough, this bathroom had been empty and no one else could see what she was about to do for the blonde.

"It's okay Rachel, I can just borrow your shampoo and I'll give it back to you when I finish. I don't wanna keep you from your class." Quinn replied, reaching out for the bottle of shampoo in Rachel's hand. The small girl darted the shampoo away from the blonde and smiled at the blonde. She continued to smile at her and Quinn couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you smiling at me so much? Do you think being covered in corn syrup is funny?" she asked, crossing her arms and wiping a bit of corn syrup off her shirt.

Rachel just shook her head at her and replied, "You called me Rachel."

"That's your name isn't it?" She answered, sitting down on in front of the sink. Rachel just grinned ecstatically and walked towards the blonde.

"Look, I already told you that I can clean myself off. You can go to class now."

"This whole incident is partially my fault Quinn. So now I'm taking responsibility for the consequences. Now lie down and lean on the sink so I can start cleaning the corn syrup out of your hair. And don't even try to protest because we both know which one of us is more stubborn." The brunette ordered, motioning towards the porcelain sink. Quinn sighed and gave up. There was no way she could win an argument against her.

Quinn leaned against the sink and looked up at the bathroom ceiling. Rachel turned on the faucet and cold water poured into Quinn's hair. She shivered a bit at the temperature and Rachel apologized for the discomfort. The brunette started massaging and lathering Quinn's hair and the blonde couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy the relaxing sensation. Rachel smiled at the happy look on the girl's face and continued.

After rinsing her off, she handed Quinn a towel and let her wrap her slushy free hair. The blonde stood up and stretched her neck a bit.

"Thanks Rachel. You're really good at cleaning up." Quinn said, drying off her hair.

"It's no problem; I've had a lot of practice doing it to myself." She replied.

Quinn walked into a cubicle and Rachel could tell that she was taking off her light blue blouse. Rachel blushed in embarrassment and she looked down to see Quinn's bag was next to hers.

"Oh crap, Rachel? Could you grab the top inside my bag?" The brunette zipped open the other girl's bag to see a maroon tank top inside. She recognized it as the tank top that Santana had worn from the time they sang "Like a Prayer" by Madonna in Glee club. She grabbed the top and walked to the cubicle before throwing it over the door. She heard Quinn say thank you from inside and saw her hang her slushy covered blouse on the door.

"Is that tank top Santana's?" Rachel asked curiously. She heard the door's lock click open and Quinn walked out of the cubicle.

"Yeah, she and Brittany slept over at my house once. She kinda forgot it and I forget to give it back to her. Good thing I decided to bring it today or else I wouldn't have anything else to wear."

Rachel decides that she likes Quinn like this; hair tussled and slightly damp. Her tank top had been very well fitting showing off her hourglass body. She's at a loss for words and staring at Quinn until she snaps out of it when Quinn waves her hand in front of her.

"Were you just checking me out?" Quinn says with a smug look. Rachel just gapes at her and scoffs.

"What? Of course not! Tha-that is absurd Quinn. I was not '_checking you out_'. I simply lost my train of thought." The diva replied insistently.

Quinn laughs at her behavior and just shakes her head. She puts her blouse into her backpack and takes out a brush to fix her hair. While she's fixing her hair, she can see Rachel just standing there behind her looking around the bathroom. She chuckles at the brunette and rolls her eyes. After finishing her hair, the bell for the next class rings and she slings her bag over her shoulder.

"Well I gotta get to my next class. Thanks again for helping me out Rachel. I really appreciate it." Quinn says.

"Thank you as well Quinn. For literally standing up for me in front of Azimio and Karofsky." Rachel replies picking up her own bag.

Quinn walks towards the door and opens it to see students filling up the halls. She turns around and looks at Rachel with a smirk.

"Oh and by the way. It's cool if you check me out. I _am_ pretty nice to look at." She finishes with a wink and walks out the door.

Rachel just stands there with her jaw dropped and cheeks reddened, rendered speechless.

Later that day, Rachel was on her way to lunch, rushing through the hallways to make sure she could meet up with Kurt and Mercedes as soon as possible. While she's aimlessly running through the halls, she takes a left towards the cafeteria and crashes into someone else, falling down to the floor. She groans and gets up to soothingly rub her derrière.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just in such a rush and there are a lot of people in the hallway. My peripheral vision didn't come in handy at all, and-"She is cut off from talking while picking up her things.

"Oh hey, it's alright. You probably didn't mean it. Oh. Hi Rachel." Rachel looks up at the all too familiar voice and it's non-other than Quinn.

So they end up walking to the cafeteria together and it seems that Rachel had completely forgotten that she was in a rush. They walked together in a comfortable silence until Quinn decided to speak up.

"So Rachel, there's this rumor going around that I like you." Quinn started. Rachel choked on air a bit and took a soft breath.

"Oh really? Who started it?" Rachel asked, trying to sound surprised.

"I did." Rachel nearly doubled over in surprise at the statement.

"Wh-What do you mean you did?"

"I mean that I started the rumor. And that it's not a rumor. It's true Rachel, I like you."

Rachel doesn't know what to say. So she doesn't say anything. She stares at the floor and clutches her large notebook to her chest in hope of steadying her breathing.

"Come on Rachel, don't just space out like that. Please say something; you're killing me over here." Quinn says nervously.

"I don't really know what to say Quinn. You're a very attractive person but, you've tortured me for years now, and how am I supposed to know I can just trust you like this? How can I be assured that this isn't some prank? I don't think I can handle anymore disappointment in my life." Rachel says sullenly.

Quinn is pretty sure that the world just stopped at this point. She just sighs and nods at Rachel.

"I understand Rachel. But I swear I'm not lying. You may not believe me right now but I'm prepared to prove you wrong." She holds Rachel's hands in hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I have to go now Quinn. I'm sitting with Kurt and Mercedes at lunch today. So, I guess I'll see you later?" Quinn nods and bids her goodbye. Quinn decides to walk to her own table with Santana and Brittany who are already seated next to each other and linking their pinkies.

She takes a seat and sighs exasperatedly. Quinn is the first to notice her mood and points it out to Brittany.

"What's wrong Q?" Brittany asks worriedly.

"I told Rachel I like her." She says monotonously.

"Finally. Took you long enough, Juno." Santana says jokingly. Brittany elbows her in the side and glares. Santana just shrugs at the Dutch girl and grins.

"If you told her, then why are you so sad?"

"She didn't believe me when I said so. I feel like an idiot." Quinn says slapping her forehead.

"So fuckin' what? God you are such a pussy. Whatever happened to the head bitch in charge that we all know. You sound like a whiney six year old." Santana said in her usual bitchy tone.

Quinn winces at the Latina's acrimony but realizes that she's right. She clenches her fists and pounds them on the lunch table.

"You know what? You're right! I am Quinn Fabray and I get everything I want; even Rachel Barbara Berry." She says with utmost determination.

It's time that Quinn Fabray does what she has to do to get Rachel Berry.

**AN: So that's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review :D**


End file.
